Christmas for Two
by AuroraStClaire
Summary: After a busy year, Draco and Hermione get some time to themselves, but for how long?


_This was a gift for a Secret Santa at Beyond the Book FanFiction Nook for bpaulus_

 _My ever wonderful beta HeatherQuynn, thank you so much! It is always such a pleasure working with you. :D_

 _I'd appreciate it if you leave a comment and let me know what you think. Happy reading!_

 _**Disclaimer: All the characters from the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. I am grateful that she allows us to play in her world. All original ideas expressed within this story are mine. I am not making a profit from this. I am just happy to get the opportunity to write.**_

* * *

The manor, for the first time in a year, was silent. It had been a whirlwind of a year, with guests coming at a non-stop rotation, friends of Lucius and Narcissa, and friends of Draco and Hermione. It seemed like all year long there were people in need of help, whether it was a temporary place to stay because of a breakup or loss of flat, everyone seemed to come to the manor. The Malfoys didn't really mind, but it was nice to have time completely to themselves. Draco and Hermione had sent his parents away on a lavish vacation, so the manor was empty just in time for Christmas.

The manor was dressed to the nines. Elegantly decorated trees stood, one in every room; pine garland on every mantel, and banister. The rooms twinkled and shined with Christmas spirit, and smelled of sweet pine. Hermione liked Christmas' at the manor, because of the scent the house got wrapped in. It was like being out in a forest, but without having to freeze.

Hermione's parents still lived in Australia, and they had spent Christmas there last year. It was only the second time that Draco had agreed to go, and it had been just as overwhelming as the year before. While Hermione adored her family, she thought it would be better to give Draco a break. Hence, sending his parents away. Not only did Draco need a more relaxing Christmas, but Hermione did as well. Work, and the care of brokenhearted friends, had particularly drained her.

Draco had watched Hermione slowly wilt as the year went on, so he wanted this Christmas to be nice for her. He'd bought her a new dress so she wouldn't have to decide what to wear, he'd made their meal himself, so she wouldn't have to cook. It would be the perfect romantic evening for just the two of them.

Draco met Hermione at the base of the stares.

"You look lovely, Granger."

Hermione chuckled. She'd been Mrs. Draco Malfoy for five years, yet he still called her Granger. It had annoyed her at first, but this far along she found it endearing. "You look smart yourself, Malfoy."

Draco grinned. "Come, before dinner gets cold."

Draco had outdone himself with the meal. If Hermione had known that he was such a wonderful cook, she wouldn't have tried to cook all the meals herself.

"You are definitely going to help me in the kitchen from now on." Hermione hummed. She was full and warm.

Draco smiled at his wife warmly. He twirled his red wine. He'd drank the whole bottle himself. Hermione didn't want any with her meal, instead opting for water.

"It's healthier," she had said. Hermione glowed, an ever-present blush on her cheeks.

Draco reached out for her hand. "I'm so glad that it's finally just us." He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "We need more time like this together, just the two of us. I promise, this day forward, we will have as much 'we' time as we can possibly get."

Hermione grinned. "I don't know, having people around wasn't terrible."

"No, it wasn't terrible, but it also meant we were both tired a lot. Why this last month, I don't think I've had enough energy to make love to you."

"Draco." Hermione feigned shyness.

Draco hummed. "Maybe, after we've danced the night away, I can make up for old times. It's just the two of us, after all, we could dare to be adventurous."

Hermione giggled, as Draco pulled her from her seat and waltzed her around the dining room. He was a little wobbly in his steps. Draco had never held his drink well. She forgave him for stepping on her toes. The look in his eyes shown with pure unaltered love. When Draco was decently drunk, all his inhibitions flew out the window. He didn't hide how much he loved his wife, or how much he wanted to ravish her. This made for some embarrassing encounters at Ministry parties, but all in all, she wouldn't have it any other way. There wasn't a man on earth that loved Hermione more than Draco did. He'd worshipped the ground she walked on if she asked.

"You know, I was thinking that we should get our own place, so it can be just the two of us. We wouldn't have to worry about my parents, or the care of this gigantic manor." He twirled her away and back into his arms.

"I love the manor and your parents, they've been helpful. We don't need to leave." Hermione tightened her hold on her husband.

"I know you do. But I've just been craving for it just to be us. I don't like how easy it is for Mother or Father to call upon me."

Hermione smirked. While it was likely that Draco wanted it to just be them, he was thoroughly done with being his father's errand boy. "That isn't going to change if we move out. They will still call on you."

"Hopefully less." Draco held his wife tighter, stepping on her toes once more. "Sorry," he paused. "But I have you now. You are my family. My attention should be on you, and nowhere else. My Father is more than capable of doing the things he makes me do. If he keeps going like that, he'll go senile due to the lack of activity."

"Oh Draco," she rested her head against his shoulder. "You're father will never go senile. He always has his hands full, and he always will."

"I just want it to be the two of us. Two of us and no more." Draco kissed his wife's forehead.

"Truly, only the two of us?" Hermione's hand tightened around his dinner jacket.

Draco eyed his wife. "Well, in the future there can be more; but for a time, I just want it to be us."

Hermione spoke softly, "Would eight months be enough to spend just the two of us?"

"Well, I supposed that's a decent amount of time, but what would be better is if we..." Draco stopped, staring at his wife. His eyes wide and round as a bullfrog.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said with a small smile pressed to her lips.

Draco collapsed to the ground in a dead faint. Hermione laughed a lot harder than she ought.

"Draco... Draco, darling." She patted his chest. Maybe she'd let him drink a little too much. "Draco, please this is just too silly." Hermione moved to patting his cheek.

Draco grunted awake. His eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

Hermione roared. "This is just too fabulous. Wait until everyone hears this story."

"Granger, what are you going on about?" he pushed himself to a sitting position.

"When I told you that I was pregnant, you promptly fainted."

Draco swallowed. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Hermione beamed. She'd found out midway through the month, and just had a time holding in the news. She hadn't told anyone. Draco had to be the first to know, and she couldn't think of a better time to share than at Christmas.

Draco stared at her belly. "I'm going to be a Father?"

His eyes were wide again, a mixture of fear and happiness. He placed his hand on her belly.

"Yes, we'll only have a short while longer to ourselves, so we best make the best of it."

Draco caressed her cheek, pulling her into a soft kiss. He pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "Is it ok to say I'm terrified?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, because I'm terrified too. That's why I don't want to leave the manor, that is, if your parents would be willing to help us out?"

"They will be more than willing. Especially mother. She's been bugging me for grandchildren since we got married."

They both chuckled. Hermione watched Draco, his gaze on her belly. It was unbelievable that soon they would both be parents, but who could ask for a better gift. "Happy Christmas, Malfoy."

Draco's gaze moved back to his wife's face. He pulled her as flush against his body as he could. "Happy Christmas, darling."


End file.
